where are you now
by kblackwolf
Summary: Her hand was resting on cracked glass, while strands of dark hair laid over her expressionless visage. All but one eye was seen staring into the mirror, and the very reflection staring back at her appeared almost demonic. (Widowmaker/Sombra, aka spiderbyte)


AN: Trying my best at doing an Overwatch fanfic, inspired by a song titled "Faded" by Alan Walker. ( watch?v=8KbK1W7oLfU) If you guys end up liking this fanfic, or want me to try other pairings with ideas just send me a message and I'll see what I can do. I'd like to possibly continue this one if it gets enough attention where I feel like its worth continuing.

* * *

Her hand was resting on cracked glass, while strands of dark hair laid over her expressionless visage. All but one eye was seen staring into the mirror, and the very reflection staring back at her appeared almost demonic. A pupil shining like a fresh pool of blood stared back at her, but as a curve on those lips appeared on the glacial copy of herself... her blood ran cold.

Amelie punched the mirror with her other hand, and immediately felt like her head was going to explode from what she saw. She couldn't remember just how long she stood before that reflective piece of material, because when she came too she was drenched in sweat. Looking down at her hands, all she could muster was a sharp inhale, the pain catching up with her senses as her fingers began to tremble.

"Wh-what," looking pass her shaking hands, her sink was scattered with shards of glass. Her eyes caught glimpse of her broken mirror, but this time all that was there were displaced reflections of herself with what was left. "What did I do..? I don't..."

"You punched your mirror, mujer." Standing in the doorway of her french comrade's bathroom, arms crossed over her chest, Sombra stood.

Startled, the woman turned, stepping on a few stray shards of glass with a hiss. Catching herself on the counter, but then wincing when the cuts in her left hand were made real again to her senses.

"Woah, don't move." She sighed heavily, and crossed the doorway into the bathroom. Yanking the spare towel off the door as she entered, she spread the thick piece of fabric on the tile before her.

"Here, take my hand, and I'll help you over to the-"

"Just leave me alone!" Amelie shrieked suddenly, catching the latina off guard.

Sombra's expression turned from concern to a scowl, and she quickly moved into the other womans space. Grabbing her by the waist, and directing her out of the bathroom while Amelie protested weakly. Pushing the older woman into one of her red chairs, _This woman has way too fine tastes in her furniture. Ugh, french women._ Putting up her hand, pointer finger up, "Stay there, I'll be right back."

The older woman was so confused as the other one walked away, glancing around her room for a second - it was so familiar, but at the same time it was foreign to her eyes. She didn't even know why she was here, or who that other woman was, all she knew was that harm had come to her. And it was all her fault.

"All right, show me your hands." Sombra kneeled before the woman in the chair, and took one of the offered hands with care. "This may sting, but I'm just helping." She looked into the womans golden eyes for a second.

Amelie stared back with pause, then looked away with a nod.

A small smirk appeared on the latina's lips, and she carefully looked for any shards of glass stuck in those frail looking hands. Using tweezers to pick them out, and when she was certain there was nothing else she took the warm wash cloth she brought with her to clean her hands of the blood staining the pale blue skin.

 _I didn't think my plan was going to work,_ she thought to herself as she dabbed witch hazel over the cuts in the palms and knuckles. _She has such beautiful hands, definitely has a pianists fingers._ She smiled to herself, having read that in the womans file not long ago, but at the same time this was not what she expected. Glancing at the woman, whose attention was still averted away from her own, _This side of her is entirely different from the killer I work with... I should probably put her back before it gets noticed. I just wanted to know if it would work._

"All right, Amelie. I'm done, just don't do anything with those precious hands for a while, all right?"Sombra teased, a grin on her lips.

Her eyes on the latina again, but this time caught off guard by the _precious hands_ comment, her cheeks darkened slightly.

 _Ooh~_ Sombra thought, _This is interesting._

"Ri.. right, I'll be careful." Amelie muttered, looking away again and made movement to stand when she was stopped. "I need to-"

"I forgot your foot," was all that was said as the woman settled again. "And I'll get an omnic in here to clean the mess." She made a quick typing motion beside her, and swiped.

The door of the bedroom opened, and an omnic entered the room with its cleaning tools going straight to the bathroom without so much as a glance in their direction - like they didn't exist.  
Sombra made quick work to bandage the foot as well, making it look as if the french woman was a fighter. "There, now you are all good. But I would just lay off it a bit," she smiled again, standing up.

Nodding briefly she stood up slowly, and fixed her bathrobe into its proper places. Her attention turning to thank the other woman, "Than-"

But she wasn't there, and Amelie was immediately confused again, going quiet. Sighing, and headed over to the small two person table on the other side of her bathrooms entrance. The omnic brushed pass her without a glance, just like it had before, and she looked over her shoulder. She could have sworn it brushed her back, maybe not.

Suddenly she froze for a second, a buzz sounded - like that of a fly whizzing by someones ear. And she stood tall again, her weirded out expression turning cold, and blank like the flip of a switch had been triggered.

Scowling at the sight of her hands, and the reverberated _woosh_ noise as her bedroom door shut itself for what felt like the second time, then her attention on her door. An annoyed huff leaving her lips, "Ça vaut mieux ne pas ętre toi, Sombra." Widowmaker hissed under her breath, and she could have sworn she heard a laugh.

* * *

(used google translate;  
mujer = woman  
Ça vaut mieux ne pas ętre toi, Sombra. = That better not be you, Sombra.)


End file.
